


Постмодернизм для начинающих

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Спецквест 2018 [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Character Growth, Gen, Light Angst, Summer read too many YA novels, radicalized Summer is best Summer, rated for language, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Саммер Смит шестнадцать, и она уже всё поняла. Она особенная. Она — готовая Главная Героиня. Если бы ещё только вселенная была в курсе.





	Постмодернизм для начинающих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Postmodernism 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722219) by [HannaGoesUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaGoesUp/pseuds/HannaGoesUp). 



> ненормативная лексика, спойлеры ко всем сезонам

Саммер шестнадцать, и она уже всё поняла. Она особенная. Она читала «Гарри Поттера», лады, она знает, что это значит, когда ты непопулярна в школе и несчастна дома. Когда тебе шестнадцать и ты на самом деле ужасно красивая, хотя большинство принимает эту красоту за обычную внешность, когда у тебя равнодушная, тайком бухающая мать и отец-дебил, и самый несносный младший брат в мире — это потому, что ты _особенная_. Ты волшебница, или наполовину пришелец, или супергениальная ниндзя-хакер. Ты — то есть, Саммер — готовая Главная Героиня. И в любой момент может произойти что-нибудь удивительное, и она закроет для себя эту нестерпимо смехотворную вступительную главу жизни.  
Волшебное чувство подтверждения собственной правоты греет ей сердце как ничто в мире, когда к ним въезжает Рик и начинает собирать космический корабль в гараже.

***

Саммер семнадцать, и, если бы кто-нибудь озаботился заметить, большую часть времени она пиздец как зла. Она должна была быть особенной, она должна была стать главным персонажем, и вместо этого для неё по большему счёту всё остаётся скукой вступительной главы. За исключением тех дней, когда случается что-нибудь неприемлемо ужасное, обычно по вине Рика и Морти (гр-р, её просто бесит то, как даже их имена будто срослись друг с другом, как легко они слетают с языка, словно готовое название для книги). Приключения на самом деле происходят вокруг неё почти постоянно, и оказывается, что они отстой. Они кошмарны и обычно включают в себя пришельцев-насильников, или пришельцев-убийц, или душевные травмы от вида того, как твой абсолютно, бля, голый дедушка разрубает на куски тела собственных клонов.  
Сначала она думала, что виноват Морти, что, будучи таким тупицей, он ненароком занял её законное место — но оказывается, что нет, Морти занял своё собственное место, и он не получает совсем никакой выгоды от роли прислужника-тире-пушечного мяса Рика. К тому же есть достаточно серьёзное межпространственное доказательство, что Саммер на самом деле просто-напросто огромная, блять, ошибка. _Никто не существует по определённой причине, никто ни к чему не привязан, все однажды умрут._  
И это, как сказал бы Рик, тот ещё п-п-пинок под зад.

***

Саммер восемнадцать, и она сыта по горло всей этой хернёй.  
Её учитель литры в этом году — уставший от всего тип будто прямиком из «Общества мёртвых поэтов», один из тех людей, что, господи, помилуй, реально носят вельветовые пиджаки с кожаными заплатками на локтях. Он задаёт классу читать «Джейн Эйр» и «Антуанетту», и спасает лишь то, что на SparkNotes есть краткое содержание, и Саммер не нужно забивать ими голову, пока мир вокруг катится ко всем чертям. Она думала, что, может, её жизнь обретёт более связное повествование теперь, когда Рика рядом нет, а Землёй командует Федерация. Может, не приключенческой трилогии для молодёжи, но, знаете, хотя бы чудной повседневно-романтической истории.  
Нет. Жизнь кошмарна. Жизнь на самом деле, воистину, совершенно невыносима, бесконечная череда самой ужасной херни в духе последних глав. Саммер в буквальном смысле не может это терпеть.  
Их Робин Уильямс для бедных всё же принёс однажды пользу — рассказывая про темы нового семестра, он обронил фразу, которая наконец всё ей прояснила: «Протагонист не предопредёлен».  
И дальше он пустился разглагольствовать о колониализме и авторском взгляде, бла-бла-бла, наверняка другие это охотно проглотили.  
Саммер? У неё есть дела поважнее. Галактические дела. Межпространственные дела.  
Риковы дела.  
И вот Саммер, посреди ночи, под дождём раскапывает двор, за которым с такой одержимостью ухаживал Джерри, чтобы добраться до твёрдой земли и кое-чего в ней, и она чувствует себя отлично. Она чувствует себя живой. _Всемогущей_.  
Потому что, ну, ладно. Приключения ужасны, и ни к чему не приводят, и книги всё врут. Конечно, _никто не существует по определённой причине, никто ни к чему не привязан, все однажды умрут._  
Ладно, протагониста тут нет.  
Это значит, что любой может им стать.  
И она, Саммер Смит, будет чёртовым протагонистом своей проклятой жизни.  
Если вселенная не собирается ничего ей давать, думает охваченная радостным и слегка тошнотным волнением Саммер, доставая портальную пушку из могилы, — она просто всё возьмёт сама.


End file.
